The present invention relates to a bag for containing a liquid and a container for accommodating the bag. Specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid containing bag made of a soft material and a container made of a hard material for accommodating the bag.
Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. Sho 58-37803 discloses a conventional holder 300 for a fluid-filling bag illustrated in FIGS. 58(a) to 58(c). The holder 300 has two curved walls 301 and two flip plates 303, which connected by hinges 302 in upper and lower openings of the curved walls 301. One of the flip plates 303 elastically flips between an open position (convex position) and a closed position (concave position). As illustrated in FIG. 58(b), when the flip plate 303 is switched to the open position, an opening is formed in the holder 300, and a cavity 304 is formed between the two curved walls. A window 305 is formed in an end portion of the curved wall 301. This window 305 is selectively closed by a sliding plate 306. A bag 307 filled with a fluid is accommodated in the holder 300. A protrusion (lip) 308 is formed on the top surface of the bag 307, and the protrusion 308 extends through the window 305 of the holder.
When the body of the bag 307 is pressed, the fluid flows from the bag. On the other hand, by fastening the lip 308 of the bag between the sliding plate 306 and the window 305, the opened bag closes. Thus, the holder 300 retains the remaining fluid.
However, since the sliding plate 306 only opens or closes the window 305, the conventional holder 300 cannot adjust the flow rate of the fluid that flows from the lip 308.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a container for accommodating a liquid containing bag capable of adjusting the flow rate of liquid from the bag and a liquid containing bag suitable for use with the container.
To achieve the above object, a first aspect of the present invention provides a container for accommodating a bag that contains a liquid. The container has a container body having an opening, which can be opened and closed, and a removable cap member on the container body for closing the opening. The container body includes a supporter for supporting the upper end portion of the bag and an engaging portion for engagement with the cap member. The cap member includes a fastener for clamping the upper end portion of the bag that is exposed through the opening.
A second aspect of the present invention provides a holder for holding a bag that contains a liquid. The holder has a pair of holding members having an opening and capable of opening and closing, and a cap member capable of closing the opening, and removably disposed on the holding members. The holding members include a supporter for supporting the upper end portion of the bag, and an engaging portion for engagement with the cap member. The cap member includes a fastener for clamping the upper end portion of the bag.
A third aspect of the present invention provides a bag for containing a liquid. The bag has an upper thermally welded zone at the upper end portion of the bag, and a lower thermally welded zone at the lower end portion of the bag. The upper thermally welded zone has first and second ends, and the lower thermally welded zone has third and fourth ends. At least one of the first, second, third and fourth ends includes a pouring zone having a width smaller than the corresponding thermally welded zone.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description together with the drawings illustrating examples of the principles of the present invention.